There are many devices that need to be stored in groups that are either formed as closed loops and/or have closed loops attached to them for convenience of attaching to a desired object or holder. With many of these types of items a number different sizes are needed for different tasks, so it is desirable to store a number of different sized ones together. Carabiners are one example of an item that is often used to clip these types of items together.
One example of this type of object is chocks for rock climbing. A rock climber needs to have a large number of them with her when climbing, as a number of different sizes must be carried to allow for the different sizes of cracks in rocks. Further, the user often either wants to or has to use only one hand to get the object off the Carabiner or other storage device. It is often difficult to select the chosen chock, move it to the gate of the Carabiner, open the gate of the Carabiner, and then get the chock, and only that chock, out of the Carabiner. It is also often difficult to get a chock back on the Carabiner with only one hand. Further complicating this is that it is often desirable to not have objects swinging out away from the users body for a safety reasons. What is needed is a hanger that would allow a user to easily remove a chosen chock from the hanger and/or place an unneeded one back on the hanger with one hand.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.